The Engagement From Hell
by Stubbsy341
Summary: Avery is 13 years old and lives with her father. All hell breaks loose when her father is made to remarry the daughter of the mayor of the kingdom of elves, how will Avery cope with having a new mother? JxS eventually
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic and i know its not amazing but it should get better. ENJOY!

* * *

"Your highness"

"Your highness!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS YOU MUST WAKE UP!"

Princess Avery shot up in her ridiculously large bed with a gasp only to realise that it was her goblin maid socks who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What is it!" Avery said in a rather irritated tone, she had just been woken up in a rather frightful way so what do you expect?

"His Majesty wishes to speak with you immediately" Socks replied who was trying to move Avery over to her large walk in closet to dress her and prepare for the day.

"what does he want that is so important it involves me being screamed at to wake up!" Avery muttered under breath so that socks couldn't hear her.

Avery chose to wear a plain bright yellow summer dress and white satin pumps for the day. She decided to leave her mousy brown hair that reached the small of her back down for the day and was then escorted by socks to the dining room where her father would be waiting.

* * *

Socks opened one of the tall double doors to reveal an extremely large table filled with everything that you could ever imagine eating for breakfast. And at the head of the table was where Avery's father sat.

"You wanted to see me" Avery said with a questioning voice as she walked over to the table and took a seat on the right hand side of Jareth.

"Ah Avery, how are you this morning?" Her father asked

"I'm fine, how are you?" Avery questioned

"I am well thank you" Jareth replied with a small smile on his face "well do eat up; I have some things I wish to discuss with you after breakfast".

Avery just smiled back nicely and took a bowl full of various berries from in front of her.

Her and her father had never gotten along very well after Avery's mother died. They just never had anything to talk about. Avery was only four when her mother died so she was too young to understand. Jareth however was heart broken at the loss of his dear Charlotte and sent Avery to live with his parents for a while until he recovered enough to take her back.

After the servants had taken away their meal, Jareth decided to speak.

"Avery, your mother has been dead for almost ten years now and I have found it rather hard without having anyone else around to help with things and ….. Well."

"What is it?" Avery pushed her father to answer so that she could leave.

"What I'm trying to tell you is… I am engaged to be married.

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review and let me know what you think! Feel free to give me any suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo again! I decided to upload two chapters because the last one was so short. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

After the servants had taken away their meal, Jareth decided to speak.

"Avery, your mother has been dead for almost ten years now and I have found it rather hard without having anyone else around to help with things and ….. Well."

"What is it?" Avery pushed her father to answer so that she could leave.

"What I'm trying to tell you is… I am engaged to be married.

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

Avery was furious. How could he do such a thing to her!

"Well after your mother died your grandparents and I agreed that if I did not find a wife in the next ten years then they would choose my wife. Since the ten years are almost up they have presented me with a bride, her name is Lady Catherine and her father is the mayor of the elf kingdom. She is also widowed and has three children."

"But they can't do that!" Avery was near crying, she didn't want a new mother she liked everything the way it was and didn't want it to change.

"I am afraid they can, sweetheart. Not only are they the high king and queen of the underground but they are also my parents and they believe that's what is best for me, for us."

"You can't just go along with this! What if you don't like her?" Avery squealed. She was not going to let her father do nothing about this.

"I have met her a few times and she is quite lovely. In fact I have invited her and her children to stay with us for a couple of weeks so we can get to know them.

Avery just gave her father a horrified look and then she felt the tears coming, so she ran out of the and back to her chambers as fast as her legs would go.

"Avery wait!" Jareth hurriedly followed his daughter. He knew that Avery wouldn't be overjoyed about the fact that Jareth was remarrying but never thought she would be this upset.

Avery swung her door to her chambers open and threw herself onto her bed and wept.

She couldn't believe this! She thought that after her mother died it would just be her and her father forever. She wouldn't mind if her father was marrying someone that he really loves and not marrying someone because his parents told him to!

"Avery" Jareth replied in a sympathetic and worried tone.

"Go away!" Avery said but not lifting her head of the pillow that she was crying into.

But Jareth moved further into her room and sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair in a soothing manner.

"I am sorry that this has upset you but I didn't really have much choice in the matter". Jareth was trying to be as calming as possible. He truly felt sorry for her.

Avery sat up and was now facing her father. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did"

"It's quite alright, darling". Jareth had a small smile on his lips.

"When do they arrive?" Avery was dreading the answer but was curious to know.

"In a week exactly, and promise me that you will give her a chance" Jareth said, who was slightly worried that Lady Catherine might end up with a frog in her wine or a spider in her bed.

Avery just nodded slightly; she wished her father would have told her about this sooner since she only has a day to prepare for their arrival.

Jareth smiled at his daughter and reached over to her to kiss her forehead and wrap her in a tight embrace.

"Now, since that's sorted I have some work to do before tomorrow so you will have to entertain yourself for the rest of the day". Jareth said and he let go of his daughter and walked over to the door. "I will see you at dinner" and with that Jareth left Avery to her own devices.

Avery sighed and jumped of her bed and made her way to the library where she would sit and read until supper.

* * *

Several hours later Avery was told off by socks because apparently it was unhealthy to stay cooped up inside all day reading and that supper was ready. Avery completely forgot about eating lunch since she was to distracted by the book that she was reading so she practically ran to the dining in hunger.

Avery entered the dining room to see that her father wasn't there `probably late from working` Avery thought, so she just sat down and began eating.

Once Avery had finished her meal her father still hadn't arrived so she walked down to the throne room to see if he was there.

Avery found her father sat in his throne staring into one of his crystals.

She looked closely at the crystal and saw a beautiful young girl running through the labyrinth but she was quickly distracted by the sound of crying. She looked down to see a small baby with a red and white striped all in one suit on and was looking around nervously at all of the goblins that were laughing at him.

"Who is this" Avery called and pointed at the frightened child.

"This is Toby, he was wished away by her older sister, Sarah.

Avery walked over to Toby and picked him and started to bounce slightly to calm the small child, Toby eventually calmed down and fell asleep in her arms. Avery placed Toby in the small cot that was in the corner of the room and then sat on the arm of Jareth's throne and started to watch Sarah through the crystal.

"She is beautiful" Avery said quietly

"Indeed quite beautiful" Jareth agreed.

Avery looked into her fathers eyes and saw something that she never saw in his eyes when dealing with a runner. She saw love and passion.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! Until next time!**


End file.
